In available gear reducers used for papermaking machine doctor oscillator applications, output drive shafts are supported only by inboard bearing supports, which provide limited life due to high fatigue stresses that result from high cyclic bending moments on the drive shaft. Existing gear reducer output shaft support bearings and caps are not designed for high overhang push/pull forces. Further, with existing "overhang" output shaft gear reducers, the net doctor stroke is reduced by drive shaft deflection. Gear reducers with their drive shafts supported outboard of the eccentric mounting currently are not available.